Contemporary social networks display content from a variety of sources. Member profiles, user messages and comments, information from groups and companies, advertisements, and the like may combine to create the overall content that constitutes at least some of the content that may be displayed on a user interface to users of the social network. Certain types of content may tend to be accessed by various users more or less frequently than by other users.